To precious to die
by Uzumaki-Hinata-Uchiha
Summary: The war has ended. Hinata feels guilty for her cousin's death and wan't to have the same fate as him. She wants to die. Can anyone save her from her depression what will Naruto do? A NaruHina fic. If you're fan's of this couple you'll love this story. Trust me. Check it out you won't be disappointed. Don't forget to review. Complete but if you want a sec. chapter tell me.
1. only the beginning

To precious to die

It was the end of the war. Finally everyone could relax and know that they are safe. Everyone was celebrating. Well everyone except a certain konowchi at least. And who is she you may ask.

It's Hyuga Hinata. She couldn't celebrate, not after what happened in the war. Her cousin died. But no one really talked about that. They were pretending like that never happened. Like Neji never existed.

In the beginning she was alright with that. After all it was a really hurtful think to have lost someone important. She knew that but she felt guilty. How could she celebrate when she knew it was her fault that he died.

If she was stronger she could have stopped those shuriken's and he would be alright. But she couldn't. She was weak. If she hadn't been there maybe everything would be different. Maybe her father was right she was useless.

With those thoughts she started crying. "M-maybe I should j-just d-die. That would b-be for the b-best." She whispered to herself while crying.

SLAP

Hinata's head was turned to the side. It looked like she wasn't alone. But who could have slapped her. Who would care for her. She was just a big trouble.

When she saw the person, her eyes widened that much that it looked like they would pop out of their sockets. It was the last person in the world that she expected to see. It was Naruto.

But what really surprised her was that he was crying. "N-n-naruto" she said yet shocked that he actually slapped her. "Wha…" she begin but it was interrupted.

"How dare you?" he asked his bangs hiding his eyes

"What?" she asked confused

"How dare you Hinata?" He screamed. "How dare you even think of dying? How dare you say that? You can't. you can't leave me Hinata. You can't leave me too." He suddenly hugged her.

"I-I" she didn't know what to say.

"I can't lose you. I can't lose someone that important to me. You're one of my precious persons. I won't let you. You hear me?" He said which surprised her. He cared for her.

"B-but…" she said but she couldn't talk. What could she say?

"Hinata promise me. Promise me that you'll be there with me forever. That you won't ever think of dying ever again." He said hugging her even tighter.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I promise." She said gently. How could she say different? He was right. She couldn't think like that. It was crazy. Neji protected her with his life because he wanted her to leave. If she died now he would really beat the crap out of her.

After all she couldn't leave yet. She promised to herself. She promised to herself that she would be there for Naruto. That she would make him acknowledge her. She couldn't break that promise.

"I'll be there for you Naruto-kun. I'll make you acknowledge me cause I truly love you. I promise." She whispered to herself before falling asleep in the arms of the one she loved. The voice could barely be heard but Naruto heard it.

He smiled and said to himself and her. "You don't have to cause I love you too Hinata-hime. And I will prove it." Than he fell asleep too by Hinata, relaxed by her gentle smell. This wasn't the end. This was the beginning of their biggest adventure.

So did you like it? Do you want a second chapter? If you want than review and I promise I will do one. Don't forget to review anyway. I have to know what do you think of this story. Like it/hate it? I really want to know. Until than Bye.


	2. I love you

Chapter 2: I love you

Hinata woke up to birds singing, the sun in her face her moving pillow worm and comfortable, a happy morning… Wait what? Since when did she owned a moving pillow? Hinata opened her eyes panicking a little but what she saw made her blush one thousand times red.

She was sleeping with Naruto, SHE was sleeping with NARUTO. Her face would put shame to a tomato. She tried to get up but found out she couldn't. His hand had a good grip and I mean a GOOD grip at her waist.

When she tried to take them of off her gently so to not wake him up she heard a growl from behind. Than a voice said to her ear "Where do you think YOU'RE going Hina-hime" Naruto said growling and bringing her closer to him

Hinata was faint, she was losing consignees by the overwhelming feelings. Her face looked like it was on fire. That made Naruto chuckle.

"H-H-home?" she replied unsure. Mentally she cursed herself for stuttering.

"Is that so?" Naruto said turning her to him and watching her carefully.

"Y-yeah" she said

"You sure?" he whispered at her ear barely touching it making her shiver from the hot breath.

"I-i-I" Hinata didn't know what to say. He was teasing he. Naruto was teasing her. What was she supposed to say?

"Um yeah?" she replied really unsure and really red.

"Well than can I…" he started but stopped, kissed her cheek and then continued "take you home?" he said

"S-S-sure Naruto-kun" She said really, really happy. Before she could understand what was happening she was caught between the hard ground and Naruto's body.

"Hinata have I ever said to you that you are really cute, no pretty no you are beautiful." He said smiling and inching closer

Hinata was blushing more and more but this didn't stop her from following suit. Their lips touched and sparks flew everywhere. After a long kiss (A/N I'm like so jealous of her) they separated and surprisingly Hinata was still awake she didn't faint.

"WAW" She said making him chuckle.

"That's the first of many more" he said and whispered something that made her heart flutter "I love you Hina-hime" he said (A/N Awww now imagine that, one word Cute)

Hinata's eyes were watering and she couldn't believe that the love of her practically all life said those words. "I love you too Naru-kun" she said blushing at the nickname that she put him.

With a last godlike kiss they started to go to her home. She knew she would have lots to explain to her father but she didn't care. She was really happy to finally have him. and now she knew this wasn't the end it was just the very beginning

So did you like it? Review and tell me. I have to know what do you think of this story. Like it/hate it? I really want to know. Until than JA-NE.


	3. Happily ever after

Chapter 3: Happily ever after

The relationship between the two of them was what everyone were talking about. But Naruto couldn't care less he had Hinata's hand with him and they were making their way to her house.

Hinata was in the seventh sky. She didn't see any of these people whispering about them cause she was pretty busy dreaming about HER Naru-kun and how he said that he loved her.

It was a dream made come true. He was her's now like she was his. Like always she would be there for him and maybe just maybe they would have their happy ever after end.

'I love you naru-kun with all my heart' she thought but she didn't knew the boy beside her was thinking the same thing.

-after 9 months of dating-

It was the night of valentine. Naruto was a real gentleman. He had taken her to a clearing where the moon shined. They had eaten there it was pretty fun. Than Naruto got to his knees

"Hina-chan I want to ask you something. I love you with all of my heart and this last months I have learned to love you more and more. Hinata Hyuga will you… will you marry me?" he asked. She gasped and her eyes started to get watery. She hugged him sending them to the floor laughing.

"So my love your answer?" he asked. She kissed him passionately and said "Does this answer to your questions?" "I love you Hina-chan" he said putting the wring in her finger "I love you too mu knuckle head"she said laughing and crying in the same time.

-after 2 months-

"Do you Naruto Uzumaki accept Hinata Hyuga…" but Tsunade was interrupted by Naruto who said "OH hell ya and hurry up go to the kissing part already baa-chan making everyone sweetdroop"

"why do I tire myself?" Tsunade said "you can kiss the…" but Naruto was already kissing her and much more. The parents put their hands in front their children's eyes.

When they put an end to their little love session Hinat asked

"Is this our happy ever after end Naru-kun?" she asked

"No Ms. Uzumaki this is just our happy ever after beginning and we have lots to do. Baby's don't make themselves." He said and started running from Hiashi while Hinata stayed there blushing like crazy.

'Yup our happy ever after beginning' before starting to run after Naruto to save him.

The end

So this was it did you like it? review

Ja-ne

SEE YOU AT MY OTHER Naru/Hina stories


End file.
